Field
The present specification generally relates to coatings and, more specifically, to low-friction coatings applied to glass containers such as pharmaceutical packages.
Technical Background
Historically, glass has been used as the preferred material for packaging pharmaceuticals because of its hermeticity, optical clarity, and excellent chemical durability relative to other materials. Specifically, the glass used in pharmaceutical packaging must have adequate chemical durability so as not to affect the stability of the pharmaceutical compositions contained therein. Glasses having suitable chemical durability include those glass compositions within the ASTM standard ‘Type 1B’ which have a proven history of chemical durability.
However, use of glass for such applications is limited by the mechanical performance of the glass. In the pharmaceutical industry, glass breakage is a safety concern for the end user, as the broken package and/or the contents of the package may injure the end user. Further, non-catastrophic breakage (i.e., when the glass cracks but does not break) may cause the contents to lose their sterility which, in turn, may result in costly product recalls.
Specifically, the high processing speeds utilized in the manufacture and filling of glass pharmaceutical packages may result in mechanical damage on the surface of the package, such as abrasions, as the packages come into contact with processing equipment, handling equipment, and/or other packages. This mechanical damage significantly decreases the strength of the glass pharmaceutical package resulting in an increased likelihood that cracks will develop in the glass, potentially compromising the sterility of the pharmaceutical contained in the package or causing the complete failure of the package.
One approach to improving the mechanical durability of the glass package is to thermally and/or chemically temper the glass package. Thermal tempering strengthens glass by inducing a surface compressive stress during rapid cooling after forming. This technique works well for glass articles with flat geometries (such as windows), glass articles with thicknesses greater than about 2 mm, and glass compositions with high thermal expansion. However, pharmaceutical glass packages typically have complex geometries (vial, tubular, ampoule, etc.), thin walls (sometimes between about 1-1.5 mm), and are produced from low expansion glasses, making glass pharmaceutical packages unsuitable for strengthening by thermal tempering. Chemical tempering also strengthens glass by the introduction of surface compressive stress. The stress is introduced by submerging the article in a molten salt bath. As ions from the glass are replaced by larger ions from the molten salt, a compressive stress is induced in the surface of the glass. The advantage of chemical tempering is that it can be used on complex geometries, thin samples, and is relatively insensitive to the thermal expansion characteristics of the glass substrate.
However, while the aforementioned tempering techniques improve the ability of the strengthened glass to withstand blunt impacts, these techniques are less effective in improving the resistance of the glass to abrasions, such as scratches, which may occur during manufacturing, shipping and handling.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative glass articles which have improved resistance to mechanical damage.